Broken is Sometimes Magical- Robert Pattinson
by sashabear3129
Summary: Everyone deserves to be unbroken sometimes Robert Pattinson has been hiding from himself for years Can he find something or someone in time before he destroys himself Maybe the answer is with two sisters who are struggling and hiding as well Both who have always felt Broken in someway
1. Intro

Introduction

We have all felt broken at some point in our lives. Sometimes that broken time or feeling can end with a positive outcome and something being changed for the better.

This is a tale of twin sister Taylyn and Zoey Lorenzo fighting to survive this crazy thing called life, their each looking for their own happiness and love. Life has never been easy for them in the slightest, taking it day by day to create a better life for themselves and their family. Zoey spends her days trying to go for the most in life, while Taylyn feel so utterly broken that she must hide from what she truly deserves and wants.

Robert Pattinson has lived in silence for the past five years under the alias of Edward Lutz, spending day in disguise if he vented into public. After the twilight saga ended and his horrible break up. He slipped into a depression and became very broken in so many ways. All he wants is to become unbroken and to find a reason to no longer hide. In the last year he has begun a career in music under his assumed name maybe this will be his chance to become whole again.

Everyone deserves to be unbroken and no one ever deserves to suffer.


	2. How it began

Most people would assume growing up in a horrible small town like Steele, North Dakota would make for a lonely existence. However that just wasn't the case, I actually enjoy small town living. Maybe that can be attributed to the fact that I always had my other half and best friend and never had the chance to experience loneliness.

I have a twin sister, older by only ten minutes Zoey has been my best friend, partner in crime, and my whole world since birth. We life to say we've been broken since birth. We were unfortunately born with a long list of medical issues for reasons unknown to use. This led to us spending a great many of years in and out of hospitals and was the reason that our parents abandon us; our loving and amazing grandparent stepped in and have spent the last twenty four years devoting themselves selflessly to caring for us.

Zoey and I are different and similar in many ways, causing some to believe that we are identical twins, when in fact we are and have always been fraternal twin born from two separate eggs.

Meet my amazingly talent and unique twin Zoey Anna Lorenzo. She shorter than me and a bit on the plump side has emerald green eyes and short red hair. She has always had an amazing ability for create anything artistically. Zoey married her high school sweetheart and had a son Galen by the age of eighteen. Abuse and alcoholism led to the death of her marriage. Leading Zoey to seek a better healthier life for her son and herself.

Now Hello, I'm Taylyn Margerat Lorenzo, the baby twin as Zoey calls me. I mentioned how we differ by looks well I stand taller and well-proportioned with apple green eyes and glasses I got the crap eyesight of the family and with long reddish brown hair. Like Zoey, I first gave birth to my so Emerson James Lorenzo-St. Cloud at the age of twenty and married my high school sweetheart shortly after his birth. Of course like my sister it ended in divorce, for when my ex made it in the big leagues of professional wrestling everything went downhill from there. I choose to make a better life for myself and Emerson.

Once the ink was dry on the divorce papers, Zoey and I packed up our lives and moved to Fargo, North Dakota to attend North Dakota State University. Zoey has always wanted to pursue a career in the world of art, choosing to study art and design. As for myself, my passion and love has always been animal, which is why I choose veterinary medicine.

This brings us to the present, just like a few short years ago, when we moved to college to change our lives, there's about to be a change once again. This time though for the first time since birth, Zoey and I are going in different directions and different states of the USA. Zoey has just graduated and has accepted an independent position at and arts and design firm in Seattle, Washington, as well as running a small time gallery in La Connor, Washington. She will be moving in less than forty eight hours.


	3. Leaving

Unfortunately, I must stay behind and finish my last six months before graduating. Being forced to take a semester off due to health problems I am now behind. Zoey and I are currently in the final stages of packing up her and Galen's belongings.

"Sweet fucking Jesus Taylyn, why are you always so stubborn? I don't see what the problem is with you and Emerson moving to Washington. You could easily transfer colleges and find an excellent school for him to attend. Twin, it's just not natural for us to live so damn far apart." Zoey bitched

Zoey and I had been having this same fight for two days now and neither one of us were willing to give in.

"There are a lot of problems with it; I don't want to transfer schools when I'm nearly done here. The parenting plan with Jeff would have to be modified and that's just a headache and a half because he's a dick. The doctor would need too medically clear me and find me new doctors, ugh. Besides the only place I want to up root my life to is back to Steele to be near nana and papa. Now lay the fucks off me, you as well as I know the future can always change." I rebutted

"Why do you have to be a bitchy stubborn brat?" Zoey demanded

"Why do you have to be a bitchy pain in my ass?"

"Cause we're twins and we're girls so we're supposed to be bitchy. Good Lord I'm gonna miss u dear twin, now let's finish packing and get some food. Galen and I have to be at the airport to damn early in the morning." Zoey expressed

"I'm gonna miss having you around ass well." I fought back the tears that stung my eyes. I was starting to feel more of myself breaking, almost questioned my decision to stay behind.

The kids were very difficult to put to bed that night. The boys started freaking out when they realized it would be the last time they'd see each other for a long time. For like Zoey and me they've been inseparable since birth. Zoey and I gave up on the battle of bedtime and let them stay up as late as they wanted. We all just wanted to spend as much time as possible together.

Morning seemed to come way to fast and before we knew it, it was time to take Zoey and Galen to the airport.

"Twin, I'd suggest making sure you got everything."

"Thanks for the idea, for all I know Galen could be trying to unpack again." Zoey replied

"Emerson, please make sure you have everything your taking to your dad's. We'll be meeting up with him and Poppy once we're through at the airport." "Mom quit stressing it's in the car already." Emerson yelled from his room

The airport parting almost seemed traumatic, the kids screamed and cried. Zoey and I couldn't bare to let go of each other. All too quickly we were made to part or risk them missing their flight, honestly I wouldn't have minded if they had. Emerson clung to me as we walked back to our car.

"Mommy, it's gonna be horribly lonely without Auntie and Galen. Are we gonna be alright?" Emerson wondered

"Sweetheart, this is a big change for us all, we're going to be perfectly fine." I was trying to encourage myself of that as I expressed it to my son.

"Now see we still have each other and soon we'll be busy with school and our friends. Then it'll be time to see Auntie and Galen again before we know it."

"Mama, do I really have to go to Daddy's for two weeks? I don't want you to be all alone and sad?" Emerson questioned

"Sadly, your father would cause a huge uproar if he didn't get his time with you. I'll make you a deal, I'll come pick you up from dad's when your visits over and we'll go and stay a few days with Nana and Papa and see some of our old friends."

"Alright I'm still not happy, but I'll do what I'm told just like you always taught me." Emerson whined

"Stop being such a grown up, Little Monkey. What do you say we spoil our morning and have some ice cream and candy for breakfast."

"You're Awesome, mom!"

Once Emerson was all hyped up on sugar, I turned him over to his father and grandfather for visitation. Then headed home for a long lonely night, still not knowing what to do with myself or how to cope with my other half being gone.


	4. Zoey

ZPOV

The flight to Seattle seems to last forever and once Galen and I landed it was another three hours before we arrived at our new apartment. I had played it smart and a few weeks prior to moving I came to La Connor and rented a decent three bedroom apartment. It was furnished with the nest used furniture I could afford. I had most of our belongings shipped over during my stay in La Connor and unpacked as much as I was able to. I had also toured and gotten all the details about both my new jobs. All that was left now was to unpack the things we brought and do some much needed food shopping.

Come Monday I start my new job at the Big Fish Gallery in downtown La Connor, as well as get my first assignment from the art firm in Seattle. Galen will be doing a summer camp program offered through the art firm while I work. Our first night in our new home, cause me to suffer a long sleepless night due to missing home and nerves. I ended up talking to Taylyn most the night. Monday morning I was off and running and shipping Galen off to camp.

Just a few short weeks later, I was in the full swing of both my job. The art firm assignment was to design and paint a Twenty feet by ten feet aquatic mural at the Seattle Aquarium for a new exhibit. As for the gallery, it was a small company set up in a house with four rooms. I was in charge of finding new artists, setting up events, and doing whatever it took to make the company larger and more profitable. The first few months at my jobs past quickly, I had no trouble transitioning into each role, four days a week I worked at the gallery and then Fridays were spent in Seattle working on the mural.

It was a typical Monday and yet this day seemed to drag on endlessly. I was busy doing up the plans for our new exhibit, as well as checking in a new few shipments. My tasks were interrupted from a deep voice.

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could assist me."

My breath caught in my throat as I turned and came face to face with non-other than Johnny Deep himself. I took a second for my brain to register and reply to his request.

"Zoey Lorenzo, Gallery Coordinator, what may I assist you with?" I extended my hand in a friendly jester.

"Pleasure to meet you MS Lorenzo, I assume by your wide eyes and beginning silence you recognize myself." Johnny assumed while embracing my hand

"Yes Mr. Deep, its cliché to say but I am a fan of your work. Now how may I be of assistance and please call me Zoey."

"In that case please call me Johnny. I've recently acquired a new home and am in need of some new art pieces, possible mediterrain to Italian landscape pieces, and a sculpture or two as well." Johnny explained

"I believe my assistance with those needs is possible. I've a few sculptures that have arrived unseen by anyone as of yet. If you'll just follow me."

I decided to allow Mr. Deep to hide out in my office and I assumed he would like some privacy. I ran around collecting pieces that I figured would fit his desires. Doing my best to answer any and all questions he asked. Four hours later, he had acquired five paintings from local Washington artists, as well as two sculptures from the never seen new exhibit.

"Ms. Zoey, I appreciate all your wonderful help and knowledge, I notice I've made you work through your lunch hour. May I possible repay you for excellent customer service with lunch or dinner?" Johnny requested as we filled out the shipping and delivery forms

I was taken aback; did Johnny Depp just ask me of all people out on a date?

"That won't be necessary, it was my pleasure to be of service, and this is my job and passion."

"Please I would really like to give something back in return for keeping you from your other duties as well as personal time." Johnny insisted

"Since I take it you're going to keep insisting. May I suggest a breakfast meeting as an alternative idea? I don't have to be into work until ten. We could meet at the café a few doors down."

Taking my hand he softly kissed it. "I'll accept that; let's say around eight to meeting?" Johnny replied

"I look forward to it sir."

I escorted Johnny to the door and with a warm smile he left. I locked the door, drew the blinds, and retreated to my office; I needed to collect myself and my thoughts. First though I of course jumped up and down like a little school girl in disbelief that I was having breakfast with Johnny Deep.

Out of respect to Johnny, I didn't tell Taylyn who I was having breakfast with. Instead just telling her I had a meeting/date and needed help choosing an outfit. So via text we spent two hours going through my wardrobe finally settling on a V neck black dress and a purple cardigan and sandals, casual but still nice.

I Dropped Galen off at day camp and headed for the café. Walking in, I scanned the room for Johnny, finding him in the back of the café somewhat hidden away. As I neared he politely stood and pulled my chair out for me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well, must say I feel slightly underdressed." He joked

"Well my job does require me to dress a certain way, unless I'm in Seattle working at the art firm."

"I must say you look pleasantly beautiful." Johnny complimented

"Shall we order something to eat and then you can tell me more about yourself. For I'm sure you know a fair amount about me." Johnny expressed

"Yes, let's do that." I couldn't help but be nervous and feel like a giddy school girl at the same time. I couldn't wrap it around my brain that I was having breakfast with Johnny Deep.

We gave the waitress our order and then I proceeded to tell him any information about myself. I told him about my marriage and son, as he too has two children from a long term previous relationship. I told him about college and what my jobs entailed, a finally we talked about my amazing twin sister and how I missed her so and felt lost without her at times. Johnny explained some details about himself that people don't really know about, he's actually a very in depth person. Before we knew it our time came to an end.

"I've had a wonderful start to my morning, thank you once again for inviting me."

"It was my pleasure and the least I could do in return for all your help. I find you very intriguing and would love to do this again. I would like to get to know each other on a personal level." Johnny expressed

"I suddenly felt a sense of shock; I had to do a double take to realize he was asking for another date. Why me? How could this be? Things like this do not just happen in my life. I pray this is not a big joke.

"How about we exchange numbers and we can speak later this evening to discuss plans?" Zoey suggested

Johnny grabbed my phone and quickly entered his number, pressing the call button his phone began to ring. Hitting the end button he hand my phone back.

"There that's settled, numbers have be exchanged, now you must be off to work, Ill speak to you later." And with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Johnny was headed down the sidewalk to his car.

I rushed into the gallery and back to my office, I needed a moment to once again collect myself and my thoughts.


	5. Time

TPOV

I couldn't wait to have the long two weeks over after Zoey left; I miss them and my son terrible. I followed through on my promise to Emerson and made the long three hour drive to Steele to bring him home. Before heading back we of course stayed the weekend with my grandparents. It's always nice to go home to the safety and security of your childhood home.

Yet not a moment later, Emerson and I were back into the swing of school and friends and projects and homework. Emerson also began attending an after school program a few days a week, giving me the ability to take an internship at a local animal hospital.

The days and weeks seemed to blur together with all our activities and schooling. Zoey of course calls every day wanting daily updates, I swear she acts more like a mother then she does my sister. In my heart, I realize Zoey is just very protective of Emerson and me. I was always the sicklier of us as children, so Zoey always wanted to take care of me.

It's now just a few weeks before Christmas, with finals being over in just three months from graduating. Emerson will begin winter break shortly, meaning he will be off to his father for two week and returned just three days before Christmas.

I had just put Emerson to bed and was sitting down to read my book and enjoy a glass of wine, which was of course interrupted my none other than my dear twin Zoey.

"Hello, dear Zoey."

"How was your day? What happened at the doctors? What Emerson doing? My boyfriends over for dinner right now but I needed to do my daily check in." Zoey bombarded

I still had no real clue as to who my sister was dating, for the first time ever she was very vague on that aspect.

"Nice fucking hello, it was a depressing day, lost a few patients today, went to see Dr. Whitehead, then went shopping, and began packing Emerson's stuff so he can go to Jeff's Friday and right now his bratty butt is in bed."

"What did Whitehead have to say about your test results?" Zoey Wondered

"My sugar levels are finally down, no new ulcers in the stomach or intestines, his only concern was my Thyroid levels and my breathing is very shallow, which could be due to the fluid pocket he saw near my heart and left lung. Ill be back to carrying an EpiPen again and have another round of steroids with two breathing treatments a week, so for now he's just gonna keep monitoring everything." I explained in detail

"Just do what he suggested and tells you and no fucking cheating, I mean it Taylyn, stick to your damn special diet and no alcohol, and quit fucking smoking, and I know you're cheating when you're stressed. I went to that specialist that white head suggested; he's running some follow up test and sending me to a stomach specialist. So far from my blood work everything seems to be doing well. Now, I was thinking since Emerson will be with Jeff. Why don't you come to La Connor or Seattle for a while, you'd love it here, there's so much to do and see. Please come Taylyn, Galen and I miss you terribly and you'll be back in time to have Christmas with Emerson." Zoey Pleaded

"No Zoey, we talked about this three days ago, I wanna spend it with Nana and Papa. Plus I have my internship to do and I have certification testing to study for and my Thesis to finish up. It's all stuff that must be done, in order to graduate, you should know this, testing is the first week of May and if my Thesis isn't done I can't graduate or do testing."

"You can do all that studying and writing here, plus find time to enjoy yourself, I'll help you with whatever u need." Zoey whined

"No God damn it, I will not leave Nana and Papa alone for Christmas and I sure as hell don't wanna be that far away from Emerson. Now like every fucking time before NO!" I argued

"Maybe Jeff will let you have Emerson back earlier or bring him to you in La Connor. Come on please Taylyn, I need my twin and I don't wanna send Christmas without you." Zoey Cried

"Enough Zoey, maybe you should have thought about that before moving so far away. Now I'm too tired to keep battling this out tonight, goodnight, kiss and hug Galen for me and ill speak to u later." That was the last thing I said, before hanging up on my twin.

ZPOV

"Ungrateful little brat twin sister of mine, god I wanna smack her sometimes. I can't believe she would say that to me and refuses to see me."

I felt arms slip around my waist and soft lips kiss my neck, before hearing his voice. "Is everything all right? It's sounded like you were fighting." Johnny asked

"It's my sister, I really want her to come visit me, my nephew is going to his fathers for two week and I haven't seen Taylyn in three months. I need my twin and don't want to spend Christmas without her. I understand she has schooling to finish up and that's very important. But it's no excuse to not be with me for Christmas. She could go back, just wanted her for a week." I felt the tears falling from my eyes.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry; I'm sorry your sister is being difficult. I'm sure she will come around and change her mind, she's probley just under a lot of stress and maybe scared about traveling and leaving her son so far away." Johnny assured

"I guess maybe your right, but it still hurts either way."

"Hey it's still what a week away from when winter break starts? Give her a few days and maybe she will change her mind." Johnny expressed

"Alright I'll try, now I'm starving, so I guess let's eat." I was going to find a way one way or another to get my twin here.


	6. Visitor

TPOV

The week was over before we knew it, Emerson and I were busy making sure he had everything he needed for visitation. Neither of us wanted him to be gone for so long, but rules are rules and must be followed. I made us an extra special breakfast and gave Emerson an early Christmas present.

I was in my room putting clothes away, when I heard the door bell, I barely had a chance to exit my room, when I heard Emerson shouting, "Mom, there's someone here to see you."

I looked toward the man standing in my living room, not knowing for sure who he was at first.

"Emerson James Lorenzo-St. Cloud, what have you been told about answering the door?"

"Don't answer it unless I know the person. But Mommy, he said he was a friend of Auntie Zoey." Emerson whined

"I don't care if he says he's the King of England, there are no excuses to break rules, now please get your suitcase and backpack, and your dad will be here shortly."

Once Emerson had exited the room, I turned to the man standing in my doorway. I didn't recognize him until he removed his sunglasses and began to speak.

"Ms. Lorenzo, I'm Johnny Deep, as your son, I assume, stated yes your sister Zoey and I, we're kinda special friends. Zoey has no idea that I'm here, I've come to ask a special request."

"I know who you are, but how the hell do you know my sister? An how can I help you?"

"I apologize for your sister not telling you more about the situation. As I stated Zoey and I are special friends, as in yes she's my girlfriend, I requested we keep a low profile about our arrangement. Now as to the matter at hand, it pains me to see your sister so upset and frustrated about wanting you to visit, I'm here to beg and plead with you to come back to La Connor with me." Johnny professed

"Mr. Deep, I've already explained multiple times to my sister, why I won't go there, I've got a ton of shit to tend to here, as well as I would prefer not to abandon our grandparents during the holidays."

"I respect both the fact that you're busy with schooling and the desire to be here for the grandparents whom raised you. This however is the only thing your sister truly wants for Christmas. I've already requested time off for Zoey, as well as created a list of activities for yourself and Zoey. We promise to find you time to tend to your schooling as well. If I can't convince you to come, I may just take the opportunity to kidnap you," Johnny stated

I couldn't believe Johnny Deep was in my home begging on my sister's behalf and threating to kidnap me as well.

"Sir, you do realize that kidnapping is illegal in all fifty states? This bullshit is never gonna end, Christ, you and Zoey both give me a damn headache and undo stress. Fuck it, I'll give in and go, but there's on condition, we must figure out a way to get my son safely to Washington on the twenty Second, he deserves to see his aunt and cousin as well."

"If I have to rent a private jet to get him there, I will see to that. Now our flight leaves in about three hours, giving you about two hours to pack and if you forget anything, we'll pick it up along the way. We should be in Seattle by eight this evening." Johnny explained

"That's just oh so much time to get everything done. Now if you'll excuse me I see my ex-husband has arrived to retrieve our son."

"Emerson, let's go now, it's a long drive." My ex yelled out

"Jeffery, that's one rude hello, don't come in my home doing that." I snapped

"Sorry, just in a hurry to get back to Silver, Hello Taylyn, how are you, Merry Christmas and shit."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and turned to nab Emerson into a bear hug, as he was running through the living room.

"I'm gonna miss you Boo Bear, you have tons of fun and be good. Of course, before you know it will be together for Christmas. Promise we'll call each other lots and lots."

"I hate leaving you Mommy, but I heard you're going to aunties, I can't wait to see them, and don't worry I'm gonna call you more times than I can count." Emerson Babbled

"Jeff, I'll call you in a week to discuss me picking him up once your time is over. Take good care of our boy and tell you family I said Merry Christmas. Emerson, I love you whole bunches."

I love you whole bunches to mommy, your my best friend." Emerson replied with a kiss.

Once I finished seeing Jeff and Emerson off, for their long trip back to Silver, I turned my attention back to Johnny to complete the new task at hand, packing the fastest I've ever packed in my life.

"Johnny, there's coffee and soda in the kitchen, make yourself comfortable, while I get to packing."

As I gathered up my book bag and Medicine and shut down my house, I sent Johnny to the car with my suitcases. Once I finished everything up, I meet him at the car and we headed for the airport.

I hated the plan the plane ride, the flight was too long and I felt cramped, tired, annoyed, and bored. I was all too happy to get off the plan when we finally landed in Seattle. We meet up with a driver and rental car and he took us the rest of the way for this trip. Luckily, my sister was staying at a company apartment this week in Seattle, because she had just finished the mural for the aquarium. It was nearing ten o'clock when were finally done traveling, Johnny grabbed my luggage and I followed him up to the apartment.

"Here my plan, you wait outside the door with your stuff, I'm gonna go find Zoey and Ill pretend like I have some packages in the hallway I need help with." Johnny explained

I gave a slight smile and shrugged my shoulder, as I watched Johnny walk off into the apartment.

ZPOV

"Hey Zoey, I'm back, where are you?" I heard Johnny call out

I dropped a plate into the sink and ran from the kitchen into Johnny's waiting arms.

"Oh I'm so happy your back, I miss you, please stop yelling though Galen is asleep."

"Sorry about that, I missed you to beautiful, now I need your help, can you please go open the front door and help me with some packages." Johnny requested

I removed myself from Johnny's warm embrace and went to open the door.

TPOV

I could hear parts of the conversation while I was standing in the hall. As I noticed the door begin to be about half open, I yelled Boo. Zoey jumped in shock, causing the front door to slam open. When she realized it was me, I was damn near tackled to the ground.

"Taylyn, Oh my god, Oh my god, you're here, I don't believe it." Zoey shrieked

"Yes, well fucking believe it, I finally came here to Washington, and your damn play toy kidnapped my ass."

"Oh what a sweet thing for him to do, however, kidnapping is illegal in all fifty states, what the fuck ever though, because oh my god your ass is here." Zoey demanded as she dragged me into the apartment.

Johnny was pretty much ignored from that point on, as Zoey to my things from and we sat on the couch and began to babble and gossip away, like a bunch of little girls.

"On that note, I'll leave you girls to catch up, try not to stay up to late, you have to be somewhere early, and I'll explain everything else tomorrow." Johnny Professed and kissed Zoey's forehead

"Ya, sure whatever." Zoey replied as Johnny headed off to the bed room

I could tell this was going to be a long night, just by the tone in my sisters voice.


End file.
